Aimé
by Subaru Dmon.subaru-d
Summary: Quand un client très particulier formule un voeu peu ordinaire...Crossover avec une autre oeuvre de Clamp
1. Chapter 1

Type : Crossover

Type : Crossover

Mangas : Tokyo Babylon & XXX Holic

Auteur : Subaru-d

**Aimé- Prologue  
**

"Je veux mourir."

Watanuki poussa un soupir et fit couler le liquide pâle du médicament dans le verre qu'il venait de laver. Yûko était intenable…

Sous le prétexte, la veille, qu'elle avait acquit un sifflet envoûté qui possédait la propriété d'attirer les kyûbis, elle avait descendu, non sans l'aide de Mokona, une demi-douzaine de bouteille de saké, et presque autant en vin rouge français.

Aussi, lorsqu'il était arrivé, il n'avait même pas attendu qu'elle lui demande d'aller chercher quelque chose pour sa gueule de bois méritée, il en avait prit l'initiative. Sinon, la soirée n'aurait été qu'une longue, très longue série de plaintes et de supplications allant de «achève-moi » à des pseudos délires sur la fin du monde qui ferait bien de se dépêcher…

« C'est encore ce liquide immonde ? »

« Ca t'a soulagée la dernière fois… »Rétorqua Watanuki en lui mettant le verre sous le nez. Elle s'enfonça davantage dans le sofa.

« Je préfère franchement que tu me laisses mour… »

Il y eut un silence, puis elle attrapa le verre d'un mouvement rapide, le vidant d'un trait avant de se redresser, faisant sursauter Watanuki.

Yûko avait soudain une expression très grave…de celles qui annonçait un événement important.

« Dis à Maru et Moro qu'il me faut immédiatement mon costume de cérémonie. »

« Ton… »

La dernière fois que Watanuki avait vu sa patronne vêtue d'un quelconque habit de cérémonie, c'était pour la visite…

La visite de Shaolan.

« Il…il va revenir ? »

Yûko le fixa :

« Ce n'est pas lui qui arrive…mais quelqu'un de non moindre importance. Et dont le vœu coûtera cher…très cher. »

La sorcière semblait très sombre.

« Mais je ne l'attendais pas si tôt…quelque chose ne va pas…Il ne devait pas venir maintenant, pas sous cette forme. »

« Sous cette… »

Yûko releva soudain la tête, ses yeux plissés.

« Il arrive. Accueille-le pendant que je me change. »

Et sans laisser le temps à Watanuki de réagir ou de poser la moindre question, elle disparut dans la pièce adjacente d'un pas rapide, le regard de plus en plus songeur…Watanuki appréhendait ce genre de sentiment chez elle, il savait que c'était très mauvais signe. Aussi, lorsqu'il entendit coulisser les panneaux de l'entrée, il était prêt au pire…

« Bonjour…Ex…excusez-moi. »

C'était un adolescent – à priori il s'agissait d'un garçon – vêtu d'un long imperméable noir, totalement incongru en plein mois de Juin à Tôkyô, et d'un chapeau, qu'il ôta pour saluer.

« Il semblerait que je sois entré ici sans autorisation… »

Il eut un léger sourire.

« Même si ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il avait un visage très doux, enfantin, et son aura…

Jamais Watanuki n'en avait vu de si pure, si blanche, qui flottait autour de lui comme un voile immaculé, la puissance irradiant littéralement de son corps, quoique parfaitement canalisée et maîtrisée. Que pouvez bien redouter Yûko d'une telle personne ?

« Ha…en effet, oui. » Se reprit Watanuki en souriant à son tour avant de tendre les mains pour prendre le chapeau et l'imperméable du visiteur. « Qui dois-je annoncer ? »

« Subaru Sumeragi…Est-ce…est-ce la boutique de Yukô-san ? »

Médium ? Magicien ? Créature mystique ? Watanuki avait le sentiment que le garçon était humain, mais son aura était définitivement étrange, pas assez naturelle…Comment quelqu'un de cet âge pouvait maîtriser la puissance qui se dégageait de lui ? De plus il connaissait Yûko…peu d'humains « pur sang » pouvaient s'en vanter.

« En effet, c'est ici. Elle va vous recevoir dans un instant, vous pouvez vous asseoir. »

Se sentant fixé et détaillé, le dénommé Subaru sourit à Watanuki.

« Vous avez un don…est-ce que…je vous perturbe ? »

« Heu !! N …non. Je ne voulais pas vous vexer, enfin vous fixer… »

« Tous les gens qui sentent ces choses-là me fixent. Je ne m'en formalise jamais. » Répondit Subaru calmement. Son sourire était doux, apaisant…chassait-il les ténèbres, comme Dômeki ?

Alors qu'il s'asseyait, posant les mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, Watanuki les vit.

Sous la douceur de l'aura blanche et lumineuse, une autre lumineuse, lourde, contenue, rayonnait, semblant provenir d'un point très précis de son corps…Cela luisait, émettait une impression pesante de menace, comme une odeur doucereuse de mort et de sensualité mêlée…où avait-il déjà senti cette odeur ?

« Watanuki, cesse de le fixer ainsi !! »

Yûko venait de passer le panneau de bois. Elle était vêtue d'un très strict kimono noir, ses longs cheveux rattachés en boucles posées sur ses épaules. Elle fixa Subaru et lui adressa un mouvement de tête.

« Sumeragi-dono »

« Ichihara-dono »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous ayez besoin de moi…quelqu'un comme vous, c'est assez incongru… Vous savez pourquoi vos pas vous ont mené ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle s'était assise sur le sofa, sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux, dont le sourire se troubla, comme une nappe d'eau que la tourmente commençait à agiter.

« En effet. »

Il y eut un silence, et Yûko reprit :

« Êtes-vous bien sûr que vos pensées sont sereines, Sumeragi-dono ? C'est un vœu terrible que vous allez formuler. Il vous coûtera cher. »

Subaru eut un sourire triste mais hocha la tête sans baisser les yeux.

« Je le sais. Et vous savez aussi que je peux vous payer très cher. »

« Je n'aurais pas accepté d'en parler avec vous si ce n'avait pas été le cas. Néanmoins…je vous crois assez mesuré pour être sûr de ce que vous vous apprêtez à me demander. »

Watanuki se sentit soudain oppressé…pas par cette aura étrangement malsaine qu'il avait perçu mêlée à celle de Sumeragi, mais par les paroles de sa patronne…il était rare qu'elle tente d'infléchir la décision de ses clients, surtout s'ils avaient les moyens de la payer cher.

Et cette étrange déférence…qui était ce garçon pour la mériter.

« Sumeragi-dono, je vous écoute. »

Subaru hésita quelques secondes, puis, sans quitter Yûko des yeux, énonça :

« Je veux…Je veux être…Je veux être comme tout le monde. »

Il prit une courte inspiration.

« Je ne veux plus de mes pouvoirs. »

**_A SUIVRE…_**


	2. Chapter 2

Type : Crossover

Type : Crossover

Mangas : Tokyo Babylon & XXX Holic

Auteur : Subaru-d

**Aimé-Chapitre 1**

L'oiseau paraissait totalement normal, un faucon ordinaire, dont les yeux jaunes ne cessaient de fixer ce qu'il surplombait.

Ce qui l'était moins, en revanche, c'était sa présence au beau milieu de la banlieue de Tôkyô, perché sur un lampadaire, au-dessus de ce qui paraissait être un terrain vague.

Pour un œil non concerné en tout cas. Certaines personnes y voyaient plutôt une maison traditionnelle japonaise, nichée entre deux immeubles…et c'était précisément sur elle que l'attention de l'oiseau de proie semblait fixée.

A l'intérieur, trois personnes se fixaient en silence…un silence pesant, qui avait suivi le vœu formulé par le visiteur de Yûko.

Subaru Sumeragi n'avait pas baissé les yeux, assis très droit dans son fauteuil, les mains posées sur les accoudoirs comme si elles le maintenaient à la verticale à elle seule. Pourtant, Watanuki perçut un sentiment trouble chez le jeune homme…et le plus étrange, c'est que cela ne semblait pas venir de lui. Encore cette aura anormale, qui suintait…Etait-ce lié à son vœu ?

Pourquoi ?

Watanuki avait formulé le même, ce qui expliquait sa présence ici…Mais chez Sumeragi, cela l'avait mit inexplicablement mal à l'aise.

En effet, Yûko avait paru amusée qu'il lui demande de lui ôter ses visions…Mais en face de Sumeragi, elle ne souriait absolument pas, le visage fermé et inhabituellement sombre.

« Je vous ai dit que cela vous coûtera terriblement cher, Sumeragi-dono. »

« J'en suis conscient. »

Il se leva lentement de son fauteuil.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? »

Les yeux verts du jeune homme se troublèrent à nouveau.

« Je n'ai pas choisi cette vie. »

Il s'était remis à sourire…un sourire qui rappela à Watanuki l'expression d'Himawari lui expliquant qu'elle était un porte-malheur.

Yûko avait précisé qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire sans lui ôter ce qui la rendait heureuse…en était-il de même pour Sumeragi ?

« Sumeragi-dono, avant de vous faire payer, j'aimerais que vous vous interrogiez sur les raisons de ce vœu…pourquoi…ou plutôt… »

Elle posa la main sur la table basse et le fixa, sans ciller.

« Pour qui, Sumeragi-dono ? »

Watanuki le vit se tendre, et baisser les yeux.

« Personne. Je le fais pour moi…égoïstement. »

« Vous n'avez pas le cœur égoïste. Vous avez le cœur amoureux…votre aura s'est modifiée depuis notre première rencontre. » Le coupa Yûko en le jaugeant « Vous n'êtes plus un enfant, malgré les apparences…par ce que vous aimez différemment. »

_Notre première rencontre ?_

Elle se redressa et s'approcha de lui, inclinant sa silhouette longiline vers son visiteur.

« Comment se porte votre sœur ? »

« Elle va bien… »

« Et elle approuve ? »

Sumeragi eut un autre sourire et secoua la tête :

« Si elle savait, elle serait folle de rage…mais… »

« Mais elle penserait que c'est mieux pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Yûko laissa encore planer un silence, puis retourna vers le sofa, fouillant dans un des replis de son kimono. Une petite forme apparut au creux de sa paume et alla se poser dans celle de Sumeragi.

« Un anneau ? »

« Il vous videra de vos pouvoirs progressivement, comme vous l'avez exigé. » Expliqua Yûko.

Watanuki avança d'un pas :

« Ne le prenez pas. »

Subaru se tourna, surpris de le voir intervenir.

« Ca va vous détruire. »

Curieusement, Yûko ne lui imposa pas le silence, se contenant de se rasseoir sur le sofa sans un mot, son regard passant d'un adolescent à l'autre…elle qui était prête à exaucer chacun sans chercher à les dissuader, elle semblait disposée à laisser n'importe quoi faire reculer Sumeragi. L'instinct de Watanuki lui avait fait prononcer ces mots sans même qu'il les ait pensés.

Subaru resta figé quelques secondes, puis sourit à nouveau et referma doucement les doigts sur l'anneau.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je sais ce que cela implique. »

Yûko se leva à son tour.

« Je vous ferais parvenir ma demande de paiement dans les jours qui viendront…je dois d'abord vérifier quelque chose… »

Subaru porta lentement l'anneau à son oreille. Il y eut un bruit feutré, il tressaillit de douleur et le bijou laissa perler une goutte de sang qui coula le long de son lobe, y restant suspendue quelques secondes avant de s'écraser sur le plancher.

« Si vous souhaitez vous retirer, Sumeragi-dono… »

Il sourit encore et salua :

« Merci, Ichihara-dono…Watanuki-san… »

Watanuki attrapa le chapeau et l'imperméable pour les rendre à son propriétaire et c'est là qu'il les vit. Des gants du jeune homme s'échappait une espèce de forme rouge et noire, dont émanait cette aura douceâtre qui l'avait mis mal à l'aise dès le départ et semblait s'être soudainement amplifiée.

_Ses mains…Il y a quelque chose…avec ses mains._

Subaru se rhabilla rapidement et effleura rapidement l'anneau.

« C'est douloureux… »

« Ca le restera. » Répondit Yûko

« Je m'en serais douté…Bonne journée. »

Et il se retira, comme s'il disparaissait soudainement. Yûko se leva et posa sa pipe sur la table basse devant elle.

« Tu n'aurais pas du intervenir, Watanuki…C'était un vœu sincère. »

« Tu t'es pas privée pour essayer de le décourager, pourtant !! Ca te va bien de me reprocher d'avoir voulu faire ton boulot !! » Répliqua Watanuki. « Et puis d'abord, tu avais pas l'air surprise de sa visite !! Tu avais déjà eu affaire à lui, non ? »

La sorcière détacha le haut de son kimono pour être à l'aise et fixa son attention sur le jeune homme :

« Pas qu'à lui…A sa grand-mère surtout. Elle a formulé un des rares souhaits qu'il m'était impossible de réaliser. »

« Un souhait…quel souhait ? »

« Tu as vu ses mains, n'est-ce pas ? »

Watanuki marqua une pause et déglutit avant d'approuver…comment ne pas voir ? C'était puissant, ça aussi…

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Yûko s'avança à travers le salon et passa la porte pour sortir, Watanuki sur les talons. Au-dessus de leur tête, le faucon poussa un cri et s'envola.

« C'était de l'amour. »

_**A SUIVRE…**_


End file.
